This is a multifaceted program including (1) synthesis and preclinical evaluation of new antineoplastic agents, (2) mechanisms and modulation of resistance to cytotoxic drugs and radiation, (3) phase I clinical trials of new agents and treatment approaches and (4) clinical pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of anticancer drugs. The Developmental Therapeutics Program brings together faculty in five Departments, two Committees, the Ben May Institute and the College, fostering collaborative research efforts. The Program has the capacity to develop drugs from initial synthesis through phase I clinical testing. The Developmental Therapeutics Program is also the primary user of the new Pharmacology Core Facility which will also be used in collaborative projects with both the Clinical Investigations and Immunology and Cancer Programs. The Program also serves as a resource for training in cancer pharmacology and antineoplastic drug development, and it is partially supported by training grants from the NIH.